Jaula Dorada
by darkaweking
Summary: perdí mi libertad estando 2 años en una jaula, lo peor fue que no me di cuenta hasta que me lo mostraron. por eso esta vez haré las cosas bien. threeshot naruhina
1. Chapter 1

-aceptas a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio para honrarla, cuidarla y amarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza por toda la eternidad- pregunto un padre en una gran iglesia finamente adornada repleta de invitados.

-acepto-respondió un rubio mirando al frente

\- aceptas a este hombre en sagrado matrimonio para honrarlo, cuidarlo y amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza por toda la eternidad-pregunto el padre a la dama de velo y vestido blanco.

La sala callo en silencio esperando la respuesta la cual estaba demorando más de lo habitual, como si dudara, después de otros tortuosos minutos la respuesta llego.

-acepto-respondió casi con pesar aunque solo su novio lo noto el cual la miraba con ojos tristes.

-puede besar a la novia-

* * *

Al terminar la boda y la recepción los dos nuevos consortes subieron al cuarto designado.

Después de unos minutos los dos estaban en paños menores.

El rubio noto en sus ojos lavanda los sentimientos en los cuales reinaban la resignación, el miedo, la tristeza, el deber; todo mientras se acomodaba en la cama de sábanas blancas.

-no tienes que hacer esto, ya nos casamos eso era todo- hablo con suave voz el rubio.

-debemos, para eso son las sabanas, ellos quieren estar seguros naruto- hablo con voz amarga que golpeo profundamente el corazón del rubio el cual acepto con un suspiro acercándose también.

* * *

Naruto de 18 años hijo de Minato Namikaze el director de las empresas Namikaze una de las más grandes y poderosas de todo el país y Kushina Uzumaki princesa del clan Uzumaki familia antigua que tenían gran poder en las exportaciones marítimas y comercio de joyas. Dos personas realmente famosas y conocidas.

Era prácticamente de la realeza, por ende tenia responsabilidades para con su familia, el cual esta vez fue un contrato matrimonial uniendo así el clan Hyuga con el Uzumaki como las empresas byakugan y namikaze.

Hinata fue la elegida, hija heredera de Hiashi. Una muchacha baja pero esbelta con un cuerpo que modelos envidiarían, pelo azulado y ojos color de luna, amable y decidida.

El primer momento en que la vio en una reunión de clase alta a los 12 años, se enamoró.

Desde entonces intento ayudarla en todo, la cuidaba, alegraba, le ayudo a superar su timidez, se hizo su mejor amigo; así fue por 5 años, todo iba a la perfección pronto se le declararía todo hasta el contrato.

Hinata creyó que era parte del plan para quitarle su libertad, confundió sus intenciones; la quería pero no de esa forma. Ella se hizo la imagen de que él iba a tener sin importarle lo que ella sintiera o pensara como los demás de su clan.

Empezó a ser fría, dejo de saludarlo cálidamente o hacersen compañía mutua, lo evitaba.

La confronto y respondió que quería ser libre por el tiempo que pudiera así que quería estar sola.

Ella no supo cuánto le dolió.

Solo la vio desde lejos hasta el día de su boda, donde la tuvo cerca por primera vez después de casi un año.

Afuera del cuarto solo se escuchó un pequeño grito de dolor para dar paso a respiraciones aceleradas terminando todo en un frió silencio.

* * *

2 años después

* * *

-ino- llamo el rubio a su secretaria personal –te puedes retirar, yo también saldré pronto-

-¡hai naruto-sam! Tenga buenas noches- exclamo alegre una rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo esbelto.

Ino Yamanaka, su familia trabajaba en la exportación e importación de flores siendo la compañía más grande del país.

No siguió con el negocio familiar porque en sus palabras "quiero valerme por mi misma" la llevaron a una entrevista en su oficina.

Se podría decir que lo impresiono con su convicción ayudándole así aparte de sus calificaciones a ganar el puesto que ahora ocupa.

Se conocieron en la preparatoria aunque no fueron muy amigos.

-tú también ino-

* * *

Al salir del edificio de más de 90 pisos se dirigió a su auto azul último modelo y arranco.

Conducía lentamente por las calles, había poco tránsito por lo que no hubo que parar más de lo necesario además no quería volver a su casa. Después de todo hinata siempre llegaba lo más tarde posible para no verlo; tenía una cita importante así que procuraría demorarse.

Llego al recinto Uchiha un antiguo clan socio de las empresas Konoha al igual que los senju, su compuesto a disposición del joven heredero Sasuke, fue convertido en un lugar para la diversión nocturna; todo legal. No necesitaban el dinero pero Sasuke convenció a su hermano alegando que era muy deprimente.

Sasuke, su más grande amigo, desde pequeños siempre estuvieron juntos en las buenas y en las malas en la prepa y universidad a las que fueron juntos.

Se fue a recorrer el mundo un mes antes de su boda. Recientemente volvió a tomar su posición y ver el nuevo compuesto después de la remodelación enviándole un mensaje para reunirse; no es que tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Al entrar a uno de los establecimientos más grandes el ambiente cambio a uno lleno de música y licor, era embriagante; habían echo un buen trabajo observo el rubio.

Después de andar un poco reconoció una inigualable cabellera azabache, sonriendo se acercó tomando asiento justo al frente.

-ha sido un tiempo- saludo indiferente su antiguo amigo.

No se veía su altura al estar sentado pero aparentaba 1´80 ojos ónix pelo negro como las plumas de cuervo, cara aristocrática y un kimono de seda blanco con azul.

-así es culo de pato-chan- respondió burlón recordándole su apodo de universidad, sonrió más amplio al notar una contracción en su ceja.

-maldito dobe nunca aprendiste a respetar- continuo aparentemente enojado el azabache.

Dejándolo de lado por unos momentos miro con más atención el acompañante de su amigo el cual lo tenía firmemente agarrado como si su vida dependerá de ello.

Plana fue su primer pensamiento, cuerpo tonificado, piel cremosa y mirada penetrante mas eso no fue lo que llamo su atención era que la conocía desde antes.

Siempre estuvo enamorada de él teme y lo último que supo de ella era que iba de viaje de estudios; porque aunque las luces estuvieran bajas sus hebras rojas y ojos carmín detrás de unas gafas que brillaban en la oscuridad la delataban, era Karin Uzumaki.

-prima- comenzó en shock –que haces con ese vestido pasado de moda-

A los dos jóvenes les resbalo una gota detrás de la cabeza por el comentario del rubio.

-¿no se supone que debías preguntar qué hago con Sasuke-kun?- pregunto con algo de ira por el comentario de la anterior.

-nah, siempre supe que lo amabas de verdad y el teme hacia lo mismo aún que no lo demostraba incluso llegue a creer que era gay. Nunca demostraba interés en nadie a excepción de mí-

-bastardo- dijo enojado el pelinegro.

-¿y que han hecho? además ¿cómo se encontraron?-

-hum- volteo la mirada el azabache.

La pelirroja comenzó al ver que el azabache no diría nada.

-Sasuke-kun estuvo viajando y aprendiendo cosas nuevas y geniales. En uno de sus paseos por parís hace un año, nos encontramos y tomamos algo mientras charlábamos de los viejos tiempos lo que termino en una noche de sexo caliente donde tomo mi virginidad- contaba excitada la Uzumaki sacándole una gota al rubio y un pequeño sonrojo al azabache. –después seguimos viajando juntos. Fue el destino- término con un chillido agrandando la gota y el sonrojo de sus acompañantes.

-espera… eras virgen- pregunto lentamente el rubio sin poder ¨creerlo¨.

-claro que si idiota, el único que me puede tocar es Sasuke-kun- respondió la pelirroja con fuego en los ojos sacándole esta vez una gota al azabache.

-y como te ha ido a ti naruto, escuche que te casaste- empezó el azabache impactando a la ojirubi que no sabía dicha información -¿eres feliz?-

Esto puso pensar profundamente a naruto sobre su relación, algo que no había tenido tiempo de hacer.

Los últimos dos años habían sido un infierno para el rubio, todo lo que hacía era trabajar e intentar enamorar a hinata la cual dejo de sonreír desde su noche de bodas la cual también fue la última vez que compartieron camas.

Intentaba hacerla reír solo para recibir miradas frías, le daba regalos que terminaban en la basura, la invitaba a salir para ser rechazado o si lo lograba era por compromiso, no demoraban más de una hora en volver a su mansión.

Ella se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en las empresas de su padre o con sus amigas solo haciendo su trabajo más difícil, el solo quería hacer más ligera su ¨jaula¨ enamorarla y tenerla para sí pero por decisión propia no por obligación.

¨jaula¨ repitió en su mente mientras recordaba la pregunta del azabache descubriendo una gran verdad. Una que no había visto en esos dos años.

-perdón debo irme tengo algo que hacer- dijo rápidamente saliendo del local dejando a su prima y amigo en estado de confusión

-¿fue algo que dije?- pregunto el azabache a su acompañante después de ver al rubio cruzar la puerta de entrada.

La Uzumaki solo se encogió de hombros y se pegó más al Uchiha.

* * *

Mientras conducía tenía la vista al frente pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

La verdadera víctima de su matrimonio no fue hinata, fue él; porque aun cuando tenía lo que más deseaba en el mundo al lado no lo podía tocar. Porque su corazón aunque agrietado y no roto por la esperanza de algún día ser correspondido no podía enamorarse de alguien más gracias a la vana ilusión que le daba su matrimonio.

Por qué él estaba en una prisión con su más grade deseo justo adelante pero no importaba cuanto estiraba las manos el corazón de hinata estaba a un a centímetros más allá de lo que sus dedos llegaban. Estaba en un lugar donde veía su más grande tesoro pero sin poder alcanzarlo, una jaula dorada pero jaula al fin.

Termino su línea de pensamiento al bajar del auto y ver su lujosa mansión.

* * *

No fue hasta entrada entrado el amanecer que hinata cruzo la puerta de su mansión con su traje de oficina la cual antes de prender la luz lo descubrió entre las sombras sentado en las escalas del segundo piso; montando una mirada extrañada ya que había dejado de esperarla después de unos meses de casados al cansarse de solo recibir indiferencia por su gesto por lo que extraño profundamente a la peliazul.

-naruto- pregunto con cautela el cual de inmediato la miro a los ojos con determinación.

-hinata- empezó –en estos 2 años nuestras empresas y clanes se han unido profundamente y prosperado- continuo mientras confundía a su esposa por la extraña de la conversación. –Por lo que creo que este matrimonio ya no es necesario- termino viendo la mirada en shock en los ojos perla de su compañera mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-así que organizaré el divorcio- dijo en frente de ella. -te amo hinata- susurro con suave voz al oído de la peliazul para después mirarla a los ojos y sellar sus labios algo que no asían desde su boda –por eso te dejo ser libre- continuo al separarse viendo a su pronto-a-ser ex mujer

"y tanto yo como mi corazón también lo serán" pensó esta ves dirigiéndose a la puerta con lágrimas naciendo en sus ojos pero con una pequeña sonrisa de verdad, no lo había hecho desde que supo que se tenía que casar.

La peliazul quedo en la penumbra la cual se veía como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, se derrumbó al suelo derramando lágrimas al escuchar las puertas cerrarse llorando no de felicidad sino de dolor. Algo que no entendía.

"¿Por qué duele tanto?´" se preguntó.

* * *

espero les aya gustado tanto leerlo como yo disfrute escriviendolo xD.

comenten que les pareció y si o no quieren continuación haciéndolo un twoshot


	2. Chapter 2

Hyuga Hinata hija de unos de los hombres más prominentes de Japón a su parecer tuvo una buena vida, al menos hasta su décimo octavo cumpleaños.

Desde pequeña tuvo mucho amor de sus padres y miembros del clan, fue muy protegida por eso no conocía el mundo exterior que se escondía detrás de las paredes de los antiguos compuestos Hyuga.

Cuando entro a la academia fue muy criticada ya sea por la envidia a su belleza o fortuna ocasionando con esto un bajo autoestima pero al no querer molestar a su padre que después de la muerte de su madre en el nacimiento de su pequeña hermana se había cerrado del mundo, decidió callar.

A raíz de sus compañeros y la aparente indiferencia de su padre empezó a retraerse llegando al punto de no hablar con los demás.

Su vida se puso de cabeza al llegar un rubio muy particular, cuando llego a su misma institución vio desde el primer momento la confianza que irradiaba por eso aunque lo que más deseara fuera convertirse en su amiga savia que jamás notaria a alguien tan tímida como ella.

Su primer encuentro se produjo ese mismo día en el receso, ella siempre se quedaba atrás al no tener amigos con quienes compartir, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando pasando por la multitud se dirigió directo a ella.

Con una sonrisa se presentó y con la misma le pregunto si quería ser su amiga. Fue el mejor día de su vida, jugaron, charlaron y se divirtieron.

Cuando llego a su hogar lo hacía con una gran sonrisa.

Desde entonces se volvieron mejores amigos, siempre unidos, siempre juntos, inseparables. Él le mostró el verdadero mundo, arreglo su problema de timidez, paseaban sin ningún tipo de guardia o guía; exploraron toda la ciudad. Su infancia fue un cuento de hadas.

Poco tiempo después su padre se enteró de su amigo llegando a preguntar por él, lo cual temió más que nada; y si no le gustaba, le prohibía juntarse con él o lo veía indigno de estar cerca de su hija y lo obligaba a alejarse.

Gran sorpresa se llevó al ser llamada al estudio de su padre donde él personalmente le dijo que aprobaba su amistad, mas insólito aun quería que se acercara más al joven rubio de ojos azules.

Unos días después supo el porqué de su decisión.

Naruto Uzumaki, su mejor amigo no era normal como pensó la primera vez, era hijo de un gran empresario y descendía del antiguo clan Uzumaki. No era muy diferente de ella en cuanto a sus raíces, eran hijos de gente muy poderosa e influyente lo que conllevo a que debieran llevar grandes cargas en sus pequeños hombros.

La siguiente vez que se vieron la saludo con la misma sonrisa de la primera vez, deseaba ser como el pensó la pequeña niña devolviendo la sonrisa.

Después de esa etapa no se encontraba el uno sin el otro y si estaban separados no demoraban en juntarse de nuevo.

A su décimo quinto cumpleaños recibió su sentencia aun siendo inocente. Se debía casar. Eso no era el problema, aún que no fuera seguro desde pequeña se le inculco que existía la posibilidad de pasar, el problema era que sería con su mejor amigo.

Su mejor amigo, pensó esa noche, aquel con el que se divertía, hablaba, reía y vivía seria el ejecutor que acabaría con su libertad. Esa noche pensó cada posibilidad que se le ocurrió y llego a varias conclusiones unas más coherentes que otras.

Tal vez lo planearon desde su nacimiento y no se lo dijeron para su comodidad.

Tal vez su padre solo la vendió porque ya no la quería o la vio como mercancía la cual podía comerciar o vender.

Tal vez naruto solo se le acerco teniendo en cuenta siempre ese momento, tal vez solo quería estar cerca de ella. No supo cuan cerca estaba de la verdad y cuán lejos de los hechos.

De allí nació su culpable, aquel que le quito su más grande deseo, desde pequeña siempre quiso un hombre que la cuidara y amara por ser ella y no por su apellido, estarían un tiempo juntos para conocerse mejor, se volverían novios disfrutando la compañía del otro y por último se casarían en una gran boda y de allí vivir felices hasta que tuvieran que andar en bastones, con las caras arrugadas por el paso del tiempo pero felices con las vidas que habían tenido.

Naruto se lo había arrebatado.

* * *

A veces cuando sufrimos mucho dolor llegamos a culpar a las personas equivocadas solo para dar sentido a toda la rabia que nace a partir del sufrimiento, desgraciadamente para naruto él fue esa persona para Hinata.

Lo empezó a evitar, no le hablaba haciendo caso omiso de sus insistencias; lo quería lo más lejos posible mientras pudiera, algo que él no parecía entender.

Un día particularmente malo en el colegio él la confronto y en ese momento se rompió, desato toda la rabia que estaba reteniendo desde que empezó todo el embrollo de la boda y cualquier buen sentimiento asía su mejor amigo fue rápidamente superado por la rabia y el odio puro del momento.

Le había echo daño, mucho daño; pero eso no importaba en ese momento solo quería ir a casa y descansar, así que partió dejándolo solo en ese frio atardecer sin mirar atrás, lo cual si hubiera echo hubiera visto la cara de piedra de su prometido pero sobre todo el gran dolor que reflejaban sus ojos.

A partir del siguiente día de la reunión, Naruto se distancio de ella como quería, escasamente si se cruzaban en los pasillos del colegio en donde se trataban como dos extraños y aun así no pudo reprimir el deje de soledad que nacía al estar lejos de él pero gracias a su mejor amiga Ten-Ten este sentimiento se atenuaba, lo único que le molestaba era que naruto le había ayudado a unirse profundamente con esta amiga.

Ten-Ten y Hinata se conocían desde los cuatro años, sus padre eran buenos amigos de allí lo cerca que estaban. Cuando apareció Naruto se distanciaron un poco pero después de la intervención de naruto se volvieron más unidas, cuando su vida se puso de cabezas Ten-Ten se convirtió en la confidente de Hinata volviéndose mejores amigas, casi hermanas tapando un poco el vacío dejado por naruto, algo por lo que ella se odiaba, ¿cómo podía sentir algún tipo de sentimiento por el aun que fuera el de soledad?, no lo sabía y por eso se odiaba.

Su vida desde ese punto aunque un poco vacío y anormal sin naruto siguió su curso hasta el inevitable final. El día de su boda, donde moriría su libertad.

* * *

Se levantó desde muy temprano para arreglarse, vestirse de blanco y partir a la iglesia con su padre al lado algo que no deseaba, hubiera preferido entrar sola.

Al avanzar mas, lo vio allí con traje y corbata dándole la espalda y una punzada de ira aparecía tan rápido como se fue. Desde allí todo fue normal hasta la noche de bodas, él se comportó como un caballero, algo que la sorprendió, incluso dijo que no necesitaban pasar la noche juntos "quiere guardar las apariencias" pensó. Unos minutos después comenzaron y al cabo de media hora terminaron; solo atino a arroparse y dormir con el dolor entre sus piernas y las lágrimas que se derramaban lentamente de sus ojos.

Su vida de casada continuo más normal de lo que creía, con terminar sus estudios y empezando su vida de profesional se había olvidado de su nuevo estado civil, eso y las insistencias del rubio.

Le daba dulces, regalos, la invitaba a pasear o la esperaba de noche, lo que solo lograba irritarla; acaso quería que fingieran ser un matrimonio feliz, odiaba eso, por lo que cada dulce ofrecido no fue nada más que desechado, cada regalo dado de inmediato fue arrojado a la basura, las invitaciones a salir solo eran aceptadas cuando eran necesarias para las compañías o guardar apariencias; las noches de espera hasta tarde solo eran agradecidas con una mirada fría e indiferencia.

No le importaba. Ella savia que debía cumplir algunos deberes como buena esposa, pero al ver que él no le reclamo ella no iba a molestarse. "Tal vez ya consiguió lo que quería así que esta con alguna zorra" pensó con una pequeña punzada de dolor que rápidamente fue sustituido por la ira, como iba donde otra teniéndola a ella sin darse cuenta de la contrariedad de sus emociones. Desde ese momento fue el doble de fría y mordaz con él.

Allí su vida callo en una rutina, despertarse. Sin mirar a su esposo, arreglarse e ir a trabajar, demorarse lo más que pudiera para volver tan tarde como fuera razonablemente posible, todo sin mirar o hacer caso a su esposo. Los días libres los gastaba con Ten-Ten solo para caer de nuevo en la rutina.

A partir del año de casados. Los regalos se fueron acabando igual que los dulces como las esperas en vela "se rindió al fin" pensó con algo de satisfacción sin embargo se encontró con un extraño sentimiento, ¿decepción tal vez?

No, no podía. Que importaba que el intentara hacerla feliz solo para guardar apariencias, no es como si ella deseara eso ¿verdad?

A sí que con su nueva determinación siguió su rutina solo que sin las insistencias de Naruto lo que provocaba un pequeño vacío en su corazón.

* * *

-al fin terminamos Hinata- comento su amiga Ten-Ten la cual se había convertido en su secretaria personal –ya es entrado el amanecer- comento al ver el pequeño reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

-hubiera querido demorarme un poco mas- respondió con la mirada fija en la pared.

-sabes que no debes hacer eso Hina, debes poner de tu parte en ese matrimonio- respondió adivinando sus pensamientos

-¿qué matrimonio?- respondió distante mientras salía.

"Hina algún día esa actitud te golpeara la cara".

Hinata entro en su lujosa mansión, estaba en silencio al ser la semana libre de los empleados por lo que ella misma abrió y entro. Imaginen su sorpresa al ver a su marido esperándola entre las sombras, era algo que no había hecho durante un largo tiempo, de inmediato nació un poco de felicidad en su corazón que fue aplacado cuando preguntas inundaron su mente.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? Así que decidió preguntar.

Su sorpresa aumento cuando antes de pronunciar una palabra el comenzó a hablar de sus empresas y como habían prosperado por lo que la extraño profundamente, solo atino a escuchar cuando una palabra que el rubio pronuncio la hizo entrar en shock; ¿divorcio? No se supone que la quería como un trofeo, así que ¿porque la dejaba ir?

-te amo Hinata-

Esas palabras la dejaron sin voz, un sudor frio recorrió su espalda y el tiempo paro, o ¿fue su corazón?; Naruto. Su amigo Naruto, su hermano Naruto, la amaba, él la quería, no como un objeto si no como persona. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo tenia esos sentimientos por ella? ¿Era reciente? Tal vez era antiguo.

Recordó como la cuidaba, alentaba y apoyaba, como siempre estuvo para ella algo que no hizo por nadie más, ¿era posible que la hubiera amado durante todo ese tiempo? esa posibilidad fue suficiente para que su cerebro quedara en shock.

Su sorpresa solo aumento cuando él le beso, no lo admitiría pero extrañaba su tacto así que no se dio cuenta cuando se sumergió en el beso para acabar en un final abrupto al el separar sus labios segundos después a su parecer fueron dulces horas.

Se quedó quieta ya sea por la impresión de su revelación o el shock de su acción, solo escucho el suave serrar de la puerta ocasionado por el rubio al salir y el arranque de un potente motor.

La verdad le golpeo cuanto se vio sola en esa gigantesca mansión derramando lágrimas al no entender porque su corazón le dolía cada vez que recordaba los hechos que acaban de suceder.

Simplemente no lo entendía.

* * *

siento la confusión y la demora :p


	3. Chapter 3

este fic es M por una razón, casi al final hay un pequeño lemon

pd: lamento la demora

* * *

El amanecer era frio y una suave lluvia caída por toda la ciudad.

En la puerta de un apartamento ni lujoso ni modesto se encontraba la peliazul con los ojos tapados con los mechones de su pelo. Así la encontró su amiga Ten-Ten después de abrir un poco molesta al ser despertada a tal hora, sus pensamientos cambiaron al darse cuenta que era su amiga y el estado en que se encontraba; rápidamente la metió dentro guiándola al sofá para después abrazarla fuertemente, muchos pensamientos corrían por la cabeza de la pelicastaña pero nada era más efectico que preguntarle directamente a su amiga, espero un rato a que se tranquilizara y suavemente pregunto.

-¿estás bien Hina?-

La peliazul no mostró signos de responder por lo que suavemente pero con firmeza volvió a preguntar. ¿Algo le paso mientras iba a su casa? ¿Le robaron? ¿Le hicieron daño?

-me pidió el divorcio-

Hablo con voz muerta la ojiplata sacando a Ten-Ten de sus reflexiones, de todas las cosas que pensó esa respuesta nunca paso por su mente.

No necesito darle muchas vueltas a la respuesta para entenderlo, Naruto siempre amo a Hinata, cualquiera con algo de percepción se daría cuenta y cuando todo el embrollo del matrimonio y las empresas empezó se vio que no terminaría bien. Muchos dirían que Naruto es un idiota pero solo lo harían de broma ya que se demostró lo inteligente, escurridizo y vicioso que es en el mundo de los negocios superando incluso a su padre, Naruto no era idiota para seguir con algo que no daría resultados solo se quedaba con Hinata por una vana esperanza pero incluso eso se acaba.

Siguiendo esta línea de pensamiento uno se daría cuenta que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo terminara y lo peor del golpe lo recibiría Hinata que por pensar otras cosas jamás vio las que importaban.

-no deberías estar feliz- hablo suavemente la pelicastaña mientras apretaba su abrazo. -eres libre de nuevo, ¿no era lo que querías?-

Mientras hablaba se dio cuenta que su pijama se humedecía cada vez mas no faltaba ser un genio para saber cuál era la razón.

-lo se… pero duele… duele mucho y no sé por qué-

La pelicastaña solo cayo, sabía que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, que su amiga reflexionara y tomara alguna decisión en consecuencia.

Hinata en el abrazo de su amiga por fin salió del shock empezando a revivir los sucesos ocurridos hacia poco tiempo. Cuando Naruto salió y ella quedo sola en esa gran mansión al fin el abrazo de la soledad la alcanzo, siempre sintió esa soledad de pequeña, ese sentimiento de no encajar por su personalidad amable en contraste con la de su familia, claro, hasta que ese rubio llego, el rubio pensó mientras le daba una mirada fugaz a la puerta, tal vez era eso, aun cuando demostró su odio hacia él siempre estuvo a su lado, incluso en los dos años que lleva no, llevaba su matrimonio savia que él estaba allí y eso aun que inconscientemente le daba paz y algo de confort, pero ahora ¿qué pasaría?. ¿El que haría? ¿La extrañaría? ¿La recordaría?

No sabía cuánto tiempo paso con esos pensamientos en su cabeza lo único que atino a hacer fue ir con su amiga, ella no pensaba quedarse en esa mansión que ahora más que nunca se sentía tan fría y solitaria.

Mientras recordaba y estaba en el abrazo de su amiga que le daba algo de tranquilidad se durmió lo cual fue observado por la pelicastaña "te lo dije" pensó con una triste sonrisa.

Rápidamente con esfuerzo y suavidad la arrastro a su cuarto de invitados la coloco encima de la cama con una suave manta poco después, lanzo un triste suspiro mientras la veía. Es lo único que podía hacer.

Esa noche la ojiplata revivió todos los momentos felices con naruto solo para terminar en esa mansión solo una y otra vez lo que la atormento más que cualquier pesadilla.

* * *

Habían sido unos días después de la declaración de divorcio, Naruto siguió su vida tranquilamente mientras se quedaba en un modesto hotel mientras los papeles del divorcio eran terminados por sus abogados aparte de su nueva residencia permanente.

Mientras caminaba vio un peño restaurante "Ichiraku Ramen". Él no era un fanático del ramen pero había que admitir que era bueno, hacia un poco desde que lo comió y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer; entro.

-hola naruto-

La simpática hija del dueño del local lo saludo con su siempre radiante sonrisa, se conocían desde mucho antes, cuando sus padres lo traían de pequeño, sus padres, aun no les informaba pensaba esperar hasta que todo estuviera listo; no creía que lo fueran a contrariar, la empresa estaba mejor que nunca y ellos ponían su felicidad siempre primero.

Eso también dio luz al compromiso, la empresa mejoraba y su hijo estaría con la mujer que amaba, lástima que todo no salió como estaba planeado.

-un ramen de miso por favor- hablo distraídamente mientras se sentaba en un rincón.

-hai-

Sus padres solo querían lo mejor para él y aunque no lo demostraran sabía que los de Hinata también tenían sus sentimientos en mente.

-hoy estas extraño Naruto- hablo Ayame mientras serbia. –Pareces más animado, más libre-

-tal vez- respondió con una suave sonrisa después de considerar esas palabras.

Desde que nació siempre fue un espíritu libre haciendo lo que creía que era correcto, todo termino en un abrupto final con la boda pero ahora al fin sintió de nuevo su libertad, pensaba mientras disfrutaba del plato.

-adiós Ayame- hablo después de terminar, levantarse y salir. –Saluda al viejo de mi parte-

-claro-

* * *

Hinata al contrario de Naruto no lo llevaba muy bien, se quedaba en casa de su amiga no queriendo volver a la mansión, estando en un estado más que todo reflexivo o en negación dependiendo del punto en que se mire.

Ten-Ten había salido a trabajar por lo que estaba solo en el acogedor apartamento cuando escucho que tocaban el timbre. Tranquilamente camino y abrió. Esperando afuera un señor en traje formal negro esperaba pacientemente, tenía pelo blanco largo, cara aristocrática junto con una mirada afilada. Cuando asomo sus ojos mostraron algo de triunfo, parecía que ella era su objetivo.

-¿Hinata-san?-

Al recibir su asentimiento continúo.

-me alegro, la he estado buscando y nadie me sabía dar razón- esto la extraño. Para que la buscarían tan implacablemente, si era por negocios podrían haberle dejado un mensaje en la oficina no mandar a alguien detrás de ella.

-me llamo Kimimaro soy abogado, vengo de parte de Naruto-san- esto la sorprendió y un molesto nudo en el estómago apareció, ya sabía hacia donde iba la conversación. –el me instruyo de realizar estos documentos y entregarlos-

Le paso una carpeta blanca con varios documentos hizo una pequeña reverencia y partió, ella quedo en shock con los papeles aun en la mano, cerro y no pudo dar más de unos cuantos pasos antes de derrumbarse al suelo llorando; así la encontró su amiga al llegar minutos después del trabajo.

-en verdad no me quiere más- dijo entre sollozos después de que su amiga la guio al sillón.

-en realidad se quiere ir- continuo.

-lo amas, no es así Hinata-

-si-

Esta vez la peliazul no se molestó en negarlo. Había estado pensando y pensando, los sueños de los recuerdos felices que paso con él no ayudaban mucho, solo sirvió para llegar a una conclusión. Lo amaba, siempre lo amo y fue una idiota al pensar que él no lo hacía.

-que harás- pregunto su amiga.

-no se-

-que quieres decir con no se- volvió a preguntar negando a rendir sin recibir una respuesta clara de su amiga.

-no puedo hacer nada- respondió después de unos momentos.

-¿te vas a rendir?- pregunto su amiga con algunos toques de ira en su voz.

-el ya no me ama- este pensamiento hizo que más lagrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas.

-eres una idiota- después de escuchar estas palabras sus lágrimas se detuvieron, su amiga nunca le había dicho algo por el estilo.

-él siempre te ha amado- dijo después de una pequeña pausa. –no creo que esos sentimientos desaparezcan tan fácilmente-

Con esas palabras su estado de ánimo subió un poco solo para caer más profundo.

-pero lo trate mal- dijo con diminuta voz la ojiplata.

-justo por eso mismo debes disculparte, hablar y recuperarlo- hablo con feliz voz la castaña mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga.

-así que no llores, ve, arréglate, ponte bonita y corre por el-

Hinata sabía que no sería tan fácil como lo planteaba su amiga, pero al menos había logrado darle esperanza.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba tranquilo haciendo el papeleo de la semana cuando su secretaria llamo.

-Naruto-sama- hablo suavemente, casi con miedo. –Hinata-sama espera hablar con usted-

No hacía mucho que corrió la voz de que la pareja se estaba divorciando, había salido muy poca información por lo que era un tema delicado del cual tratar.

Después se vio algo incluso más extraño, Hinata mantenía buscando a Naruto lo cual de por sí es un evento que muchos creyeron jamás ver, más aun, el rubio negaba todos sus avances; muchos querían ayudarla pero como dice el dicho donde manda capitán no manda marinero.

-dile que no tengo tiempo- al fin hablo después de unos segundos de reflexionar cerrando así la discusión.

La rubia habiendo entendido simplemente cerró la puerta y dejo a su jefe en sus propias reflexiones.

Naruto estaba disfrutando su nueva vida, viéndolo desde una perspectiva diferente, era más "brillante" y así le gustaba.

* * *

Hinata no podía dejar su frustración cuando recibió la negativa de nuevo. Desde la discusión con su amiga había intentado muchas veces contactar con Naruto recibiendo negativas cada vez, se preguntaba si eso sintió cuando ella rechazaba sus invitaciones a algún lugar y esta era su venganza. Su tiempo se acababa, el divorcio se haría formal y público en unos días, después de eso no habrá forma de revertirlo.

Tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones pensó mientras caminaba hacia el garaje, él no la quería ver y no era como si ella pudiera raptarlo, cada vez más perdía la esperanza pero no se rendiría al menos todavía no, Naruto lucho por dos años, ella al menos lo haría hasta el último minuto; tal vez incluso después.

-ha pasado un tiempo Hinata- sonó una fuerte y autoritaria voz sacándola de sus reflexiones. Cuando volvió hacia la fuente encontró un hombre de cabellos negro largo en puntas, una cara angular y ojos rojos feroces. Lo interesante es que parecía casi igual que su esposo, claro está, aparte del cabello negro y que cuando Naruto andaba con ropas formales las de este parecían los de cualquier civil no muy caras pero con estilo. –te vez distraída-

Ella solo pudo asentir. Solo lo había visto unas cuantas veces en su vida pero conocía al hombre frente a ella, Menma Namikaze; Hermano mayor de Naruto, siendo esto así ¿por qué no era el heredero?

Desde pequeño siempre fue muy independiente tanto que abandonó su hogar como sus derechos a temprana edad empezando su propio negocio "Kyubi" el cual en pocos años ha crecido enormemente. La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando apareció en el compuesto de su familia y reclamo a su prima Hina como propia frente a todos. Cualquiera confundiría a Hina como su gemela siendo la única diferencia su comportamiento, donde ella era retraída su prima era aventada, donde era suave ella era dura, quizás por eso ellos terminaron como pareja eran tan iguales en su deseo de dominar que solo otro de su misma especie podría vivir tranquilamente juntos.

Ese día se había presentado no muy diferente de ahora llamando por su prima, cuando al fin se presentó los ancianos de la familia los detuvieron alegando que era inapropiado debiendo esperar a casarse claro esta después de confirmar todo lo cual demoraría como mínimo un año, ellos no de dejaron vencer.

-el robo mi virginidad- había dicho sin una pista de vergüenza su querida prima dejando a todos callados; el pelinegro habiendo entendido rápidamente siguió la corriente.

-si, según la leyes de su clan si no me la llevo será nada más que un paria entre sus parientes- era una vieja ley y hacía años que no se usaba pero eso les valió para salir sin poder detenerlos. Todos se dieron cuanta que se las habían jugado y no podían alegar en contra.

-¿Por qué me buscas?- hablo la peliazul directo al grano, si sabía algo del pelinegro es que no se andaba por las ramas por lo que le gustaba que lo trataran igual.

-quiero ayudarte- esas simples palabras levantaron un poco su esperanza. –has hecho un gran error pero sé que eres la correcta para mi pequeño e idiota hermano- saco un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entrego. –ve a esa dirección mañana por la noche, no faltes… sayonara- termino mientras se iba.

Tan rápido como vino se fue y ni siquiera le dio tiempo para despedirse, ella solo estaba perdida viendo la dirección, agarrando fuerte mente el papel se dirigió a su carro y salió con una sonrisa pegada a su cara.

* * *

Un día después

* * *

Naruto caminaba tranquilo por el establecimiento alquilado, Menma y Hina habían organizado una velada para todos sus empleados como estímulo siendo el invitado para socializar, él estuvo más que feliz, las ultimas veladas no las pudo disfrutar gracias a Hinata pero hoy llego solo pensaba que la pasaría bien al ver las jóvenes de alrededor. Justo cuando pensaba eso la vio. Tenía un traje sencillo con el pelo suelto y sin maquillaje pero no hacía nada para disminuir su belleza, cuando hicieron contacto el tiempo paro y en ella floreció una de las sonrisas más bellas que vio desde que la conoció; Naruto solo pudo salir andando por la puerta de atrás, Hinata solo unos segundos después.

Momentos después de que salieron la puerta fue cerrada con seguro.

-¿Qué haces Hina?- pregunto Menma al verla con una sonrisa un poco espeluznante.

-nada- respondió mientras lo seguía "ve por él prima" pensó feliz por ver el nuevo comportamiento de la peliazul hacia su amado.

Mientras corría el rubio se dio cuenta que llego a una colina con una choza más adelante parando al escuchar su voz.

-¡NARUTO! ¡ESPERA!- la escuchaba no tan lejos y viendo lo inútil que era correr mejor espero.

Cuando llego la enfrento con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

-que quieres-

-a ti- respondió ella sin bacilar.

Rabia, frustración ira e incluso algo de esperanza cruzo por su cuerpo, porque ahora cuando creía que podría comenzar de nuevo.

-simplemente déjame solo-

-no-

-¡¿POR QUE?!- pregunto esta vez con algo de rabia por la situación.

-¡POR QUE TE AMO!- devolvió ella con la misma intensidad llamando de inmediato al silencio.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que soñaba con que dijera esas palabras, pero por que tenía que ser cuando había tomado su decisión.

-yo no- habla suavemente dejando en shock a la peliazul, como si fuera el momento más oportuno la lluvia empezó a caer pero ninguno se movió.

Muchas emociones se reflejaban en los ojos de Hinata. Arrepentimiento, tristeza algo de ira pero todo termino cuando cayó en decisión, cuando Naruto no se lo esperaba corrió hacia él y junto sus labios, el sin resistirse devolvió el beso.

Sentimientos enterrados empezaron a salir.

No importaba la lluvia lo único que importaba era dominar al otro, en sus torpes movimientos llegaron a la cabaña tirándose en una pequeña cama aun sin separar los labios.

* * *

Lemon

* * *

Las manos vagaban sin detenerse en los cuerpos del otro, ninguno de los dos había estado con alguien en dos años y sus deseos al fin fueron liberados, había algo de amor pero era pequeño en comparación con la lujuria.

Rápidamente arrancaron la ropa del otro y en un rápido movimiento naruto estaba sobre ella, se detuvo un momento para admirarla, estaba sonrojada y sin nada mostrando su gran pecho, casi tan grandes como los de la vieja, algo que decir, su reparación era acelerada, aparte de tener sus ojos plata medio cerrados, era una vista hermosa que pondría al borde a cualquier hombre e incluso varias mujeres. Rápidamente bajo sus bragas viendo su parte más íntima, estaba casi sin bello solo dejando un poco por encima de color azul.

Con la ayuda de Hinata se quitó el pantalón y sin demora la penetro, los dos jadearon, naruto por lo apretado siendo que si él no le hubiera robado la virginidad dudaría que lo hubiera hecho antes, Hinata por la sensación, dolía un poco pero aparte era mero éxtasis.

Dos años atrás no logro disfrutar completamente porque en vez de entregar su primera vez creyó que la habían comprado y solo la estaban reclamando, que tonta había sido pero este no era el momento de recordar.

Naruto rápidamente ataco sus pechos que aparte de sus feroces envestidas le sacaban el aliento con su otra mano ataco el botón rosado sobre su vagina si no ponía cuidado perdería la razón en cualquier momento.

Después de varios minutos que parecían horas los dos terminaron con un grito silencioso al tapar los labios del otro con sus labios, exhaustos solo pudieron acurrucarse en los brazos del otro.

* * *

Lemon end

* * *

-sabes que no será igual verdad- hablo naruto después de un rato de descansar.

En esos dos años de dolor ciertamente su corazón no salió indemne a un le dolía el rechazo de la mujer que amaba.

-lo sé y lo siento mucho pero al menos dame una oportunidad- habló mientras se acercaba más a él con miedo de que la abandonara.

-podemos empezar de cero si lo deseas- dijo la peliazul al rato.

-creo que estaría bien- hablo el rubio después de pensarlo

Ambos lo sabían pero no lo decían, tenían el corazón del otro en una jaula sin llave una… jaula llamada amor.

* * *

Epilogo

* * *

Habían sido seis meses y ambos se encontraban en su luna de miel; no la tuvieron la primera vez. Los seis meses fueron tortuosos y estresantes pero después de unas semanas volvieron a ser los mejores amigos, poco después novios y por ultimo esposos. El divorcio fue aplazado y luego anulado algo que alegro a ambas familias, amigos y personas de alrededor, no hubo casi ningún inconveniente demostrando que estaban hechos para ser una pareja.

Ahora se encontraban en una pequeña hamaca juntos en los brazos del otro en la costa de una isla paradisíaca.

-Naruto- llamo Hinata

-mmm- respondió mientras volteaba a verla a los ojos.

-que deseas- hablo sin demora la peliazul después de que sus ojos se encontraron.

La verdad se sintió terriblemente mal como lo trato especialmente sus muestras de afecto como los regalos, claro ella también tenía sus razones y Naruto no la culpaba pero aun así no hacía nada para disminuir el sentimiento de culpa.

Naruto no tuvo que pensarlo, sabia porque lo preguntaba y sabia la respuesta se acercó a su oído y hablo, unas simples palabras que al parecer de Hinata sería un reglo más de el para ella que de ella para el aun así solo sonrió.

-una familia-

.

.

.

END


End file.
